Akiko
by Hitomiwriter
Summary: Aaalso...
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

Unterwürfigkeit. Was bedeutet dieses Wort für euch?

Unterwürfigkeit kann an dem Stolz nagen. Sie kann ihn erschlagen, zertreten und für immer zerstören. Und je nachdem, wie stolz man ist, kann dies das Ende des Lebenswillen sein. Man wird innerlich leer und dann gibt es nur noch eins: Gehorchen! Nicht nachdenken, nicht fühlen – einfach nur tun, was einem befohlen wird.

Einige, oder besser gesagt viele, würden stattdessen wohl den Freitod vorziehen. Andere jedoch leben weiter und passen sich an.

Und nach Jahren wird ihnen dieses Leben so gewohnt sein, dass sie sich nichts anderes mehr vorstellen können.

Vielleicht können Freunde, Familie und schöne Erinnerungen diesen Prozess verlangsamen. Aber was, wenn Freunde und Familie nicht mehr da sind? Was, wenn die Erinnerung so schmerzhaft ist, dass sie verdrängt wird?

Lassen wir diese Fragen im Raum stehen und widmen uns einer anderen. Viele von euch werden nämlich sagen: Unterwürfigkeit kann doch auch freiwillig sein!

Nun, dazu muss gesagt werden, dass man sich auch freiwillig jemandem unterordnen kann. Dies geschieht dann aber aus Respekt und nicht aus Unterwürfigkeit. Wir reden hier allerdings nicht von Respekt.

Unterwürfigkeit ist mit Angst und Gewalt verbunden. Und für viele ist es leichter zu ertragen zu sterben als unterworfen zu werden.

Warum die Bedeutung dieses Wortes hier so detailliert beschrieben wird? Ganz einfach: Ihr sollt verstehen.

Ihr sollt die Gefühle und Gedanken verstehen, die mit Unterwürfigkeit, oder besser gesagt mit der Tatsache, unterworfen zu werden, zu tun haben.

Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dann kramt in eurem Gedächtnis und ruft euch diese Worte in Erinnerung. Aber noch braucht ihr sie nicht.

Ist das Leben nicht schön?


	2. Kapitel 1

Soooo, ich hoffe ihr wurdet von meinem verwirrenden Prolog nicht zu sehr abgeschreckt.

Jetzt beginne ich auch mit der eigentlichen Geschichte. Anfänglich wird sie wohl etwas langweilig erscheinen, aber ich verspreche euch, dass sich das später legen wird.

Disclaimer: Dazu brauche ich ja nicht viel zu sagen. Es dürfte jedem klar sein, dass mir kaum etwas gehört und dass ich hiermit nichts verdiene (außer vielleicht ein paar Kommentaren?).

Na denn, los geht´s!

„Son-Gohan, kommst du? Wir müssen los!"Der Angesprochene klappte mit einem lauten BAMM das Lehrbuch zu, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte, und machte sich zügig auf den Weg nach unten.

Das laute Organ seiner Mutter war natürlich selbst bei geschlossener Zimmertür bestens zu hören gewesen. Wohin fuhren sie noch mal? Ach ja, in die Stadt! Was sie dort bloß wollte...

Die Kleider waren noch relativ neu und Essen und Trinken war auch noch genügend da. Son-Gohan betrachtete seine Mutter prüfend. Sie sah wesentlich besser aus als vor zwei Monaten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich endlich mit dem Tod seines Vaters abgefunden.

Son-Gohan erinnerte sich noch, dass sie damals fast täglich heulend zusammengebrochen war. Und immer wieder diese Fragen: Warum wollte er nicht zurück? Liebte er seine Familie denn nicht? Son-Gohan wusste, dass das Quatsch war. Sein Vater liebte seine Familie über alles. Es hatte sicher gute Gründe, dass er Tod blieb. Son-Gohan wusste zwar nicht, was das für Gründe waren, aber er war sich sicher, dass er nicht irrte.

„Mutter?"fragte er neugierig. „Weshalb fahren wir in die Stadt?"„Ich muss zum Arzt", meinte sie. „Du weißt doch, mir ist in der letzten Zeit nicht so gut. Und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, krank zu werden. Du brauchst mich doch! Damit dir nicht langweilig wird, fahre ich dich zu Bulma. Sie arbeitet gerade an einem Projekt, bei dem du ihr helfen kannst und sicher jede Menge lernst!"

Son-Gohan unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Aufseufzen. War ja klar!


	3. Kapitel 2

„Guggliglugglhähä!"giggelte Trunks vor sich hin, während Son-Gohan eine Grimasse nach der anderen schnitt. „Na siehst du", meinte Bulma grinsend. „Hast du heute doch noch was gelernt!"

Son-Gohan blickte sie fragend an. „Na", meinte diese und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „Wann lernt man schon, wie man alle seine Gesichtsmuskel einsetzt!"Jetzt grinste auch Son- Gohan.

„Du hast Mutter doch glatt angelogen mit diesem Projekt. Warum eigentlich?"Bulma wurde wieder ernster. „Wenn ich das nicht gesagt hätte, dann hätte sie dir sicher wieder jede Menge Lernmaterial mitgegeben."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Die kleine Auszeit war doch gar nicht so schlecht. Und das mit dem Projekt bleibt unter uns."

„Mäkihi!", beschwerte sich Trunks über die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit und zog einmal kräftig an Son-Gohans Haaren.

„Au, au, au, AU! Lass los!"Son-Gohans Stimme klang ziemlich verzweifelt, zumal Trunks keine Anstalten machte loszulassen und das Ganze scheinbar amüsant fand.

Plötzlich löste er jedoch seinen Griff. Als Son- Gohan die Augen öffnete, sah er auch, warum. Vegeta war zwischenzeitlich hinzugekommen und hatte Trunks mit einer Hand im Genick gepackt.

„Memme!", meinte er verächtlich zu Son-Gohan. Dann übergab er den plötzlich sehr stillen Trunks Bulma. „Mach gefälligst, dass dieses Ding still ist! Es nervt!!", sagte er mit einem Killerblick zu Bulma. Diese schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Trunks ist kein ‚Ding'!"„Es ist mir scheißegal, wie du dieses lärmende Bündel nennst!"„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt!"„Und ich sagte bereits, dass mir deine Einstellung egal ist!!"„Das ist dein Sohn!!!"„Ich sehe dieses Ding erst als Sohn an, wenn es kämpfen kann!!!!" „Ignorant!!!!"„Ziege!!!!"„ARSCHLOCH!!!!"Beide wollten gerade zur Hochform auflaufen, als....

„E-Entschuldigt, aber soll ich vielleicht Trunks nehmen und mich verkrümeln?"Ein sichtlich geschockter Son-Gohan war mit der Situation heillos überfordert.

„Nein.", murmelte Bulma verlegen. „Schon gut. Ich denke, ich sollte Trunks zu Bett bringen."„Bäbüh!", kam es protestierend aus ihren Armen. Nach einem weiteren Killerblick Vegetas zu Trunks hatte der Kleine die Augen geschlossen und nuckelte friedlich an seinem Daumen.

Später saßen nur noch Bulma und Son-Gohan im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Das ist bestimmt deine Mutter!", meinte Bulma vergnügt und ging die Tür öffnen.

„Oh mein Gott, Chichi, was ist denn passiert? Komm rein und setz dich!"Als Chichi das Wohnzimmer betrat, erschrak Son-Gohan. Seine Mutter hatte geweint, so viel stand fest. Was war bloß passiert?

Nachdem Chichi sich gesetzt hatte legte Bulma behutsam einen Arm um sie. „Also los, erzähl!", forderte Bulma.

„Ich... ich... ach verdammt, ich bin schwanger!", stotterte Chichi und vergrub anschließend ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend.

„Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun, ohne Son-Goku?"


	4. Kapitel 3

Sie saß einfach nur da, die Augen geschlossen, und schien zu schlafen, während der Wind durch ihre Haare fuhr und sanft ihre Haut liebkoste.

Nur ihre Finger verrieten sie durch das beständige Auf- und Abstreicheln des bereits schwer gewölbten Bauches.

Tapp, tapp, tapp –ganz deutlich konnte sie die Tritte des Kleinen an ihrer Bauchdecke und unter ihren Fingerkuppen spüren.

Ja, so war es richtig.

Einfach nur hier sitzen und den Bewegungen folgen...

Was sind schon Vergangenheit und Zukunft?

Anfänglich hatte sie sich jede Menge Sorgen um die Zukunft gemacht und war oft tief in Erinnerungen versunken gewesen.

Aber dann hatte sich dieses Wesen in ihr bewegt und sie hatte gewusst: Egal was die Zukunft bringen würde, irgendwie wird es schon weitergehen.

Wieder bewegte sich das Baby.

Ihr Kind.

Son-Gokus Kind.


End file.
